A Lily for My Beloved
by MarKarXDE
Summary: Sasuke has bin in a terrible accident and now in the hospital and wont wake up. what happen to him and why? and does Sakura really love sasuke? or does her heart favor Naruto more. to know what happens read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1 after school

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto "Wait for me!"

Naruto ran up to me, clad in his favorite pair of jeans and orange shirt, tripping as he came closer.

_Nice to see that he likes dressing up for me, _I thought sarcastically. Then again, I was in a red, low cut T-shirt and blue jean capris, so I could not really talk.

"Naruto, watch where you're running. You almost hit me!" I said, bonking him on the head. I always felt slightly guilty when I beat him, but it always passed quickly. I suppose that is why he sometimes calls me "heartless."though I didn't care all that much knowing he was just joking around as always.

"Sorry Sakura, I was just trying to catch up," He said while rubbing his yellow head, "So where're you going?"

"To see Sasuke in the hospital," I murmured, returning to my previous thoughts. It had been a whole week since Sasuke had gone into a coma from _the accident_. And although I loved him more than anything, I did not visit him for very long. For some reason, I always found myself spending time with Naruto. _Could I be developing feelings for him? _I mused. _Not likely. I love Sasuke and no one else!_

"Well I guess I'll go with you. It's not like I'm doing anything else," He said as he started to trot off in front of me. A small part of me noticed how disappointed he sounded, not that I cared. It was his fault that he wanted to come with.

"Okay," _I bet Sasuke would like us both spending time with him, _I thought with a smile. _But just in case… _I started walking towards the flower shop, forgetting to mention it to my tag-along.

"Sakura, where are you going now?" Naruto asked in a very whiney voice.

"To the flower shop. Don't you remember? We do this everyday," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I remember!"

"Of course you do, since I reminded you." With a quick twist of my hand, I opened the door and stepped inside the shop, coincidently shutting it in Naruto's face.

"Hello! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower- Oh, it's just Forehead Girl and her side-kick, the knuckleheaded ninja wanabe," Ino blasted off as soon as she saw me, Naruto close behind me.

"Better side-kick than yours. Oh, wait! You don't have one do you, Ino-pig? Hm, then I guess you'll just have to get my lily yourself," I said with a smug smile.

The skinny teenager tossed her pale yellow mane across one shoulder, stuck her nose in the air to show me that she was not happy about obeying me,cause if we wort in the flower shop then their might have bin a fight,but went off anyway to do my bidding. She returned a few minutes later, flower in hand. "Are you going to see Sasuke?" she asked, wrapping it in shinny foil, and handing it to me.

"Sure am," I mumbled, growing slightly sour with the thought of my lovely Sasuke in some lonely hospital room, broken, ragged, and all alone.

Ino gave me a small smile. "Well, then this one's on me just as long as you tell him it's from the both of us."

I returned the grin before taking the gift and walking out. "Bye Ino! Bye Naruto!" I called over my shoulder and smiled at Naruto while walking away.

"Wha-? Sakura! Don't leave me!" Naruto yelled, running to catch up.

I smirked, thinking of how dumb Naruto could be…and funny…and sweet…and amazing… _No! Sakura Haruno, you will not think that way about _that thing_! _My inner self yelled at me. Of course, my conscience was not the only thing screaming for long. Soon, hundreds of voices were crying out in despair and anger.

The hospital was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2 burning of despair

'Naruto's point of view'

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out in terror as we saw the hospital go up in flames.

I turned with sad eyes to glance at the girl I cared so much for, even though it was one-sided. Why could she not love me like that? Or, if I were in Sasuke's shoes, would she cry out with so much pain in her voice.

I shook my head from the temporary thoughts. Now was _not _ the time to get all mushy. "Sakura, I'm going in after him and anyone else who's in there. I want you to stay right here until I get back, got that?"

"Good luck and thank you!" she called after me. I gave her quick thumbs up before going full speed ahead towards the burning building.

I went through the yellow "do not cross" paper and asked an officer standing next to it, "Have you found Sasuke Uchiha yet?"

"No, but there are two people still in there, Soya and Terrace Raid. They appear to be stuck somewhere where we can't get them."

"Don't worry about a thing. I got this covered," I said, darting as fast as I could into the collapsing structure.

"Hey, wait! You're just a kid. Get back here," he yelled while trying to grab me, but I was too quick.

"Soya, Terrace, where are you?"

"Over here mister!" a tiny voice shouted.

I quickly made my way through the rubble until I found the small child.

"Please, go get my sister first. She's right over there," he cried, pointing to a nearby corner.

Without a word, I threw the boy over one shoulder and headed in the direction that he had shown me. A little hand stuck out of a pile of ceiling tiles, which I quickly grabbed and cradled under my arm. "Alright, let's go!"

I carried both children though the burning building, fire trying to trap us like a hawk to a mouse. We started to cough and gag. Just when I all hope seemed to disappear, and opening emerged. But as soon I spotted the hole, it started to close, so I gave the girl to the boy and pushed them out. The last thing I saw was the building finally falling like a house of cards brushed by the wind.

* * *

` Sakura Point of View -

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the hospital collapse. My mind began to numb, and I lost the feeling in my limbs. Had I just lost my two best friends in the entire world? Was I now all alone?

"Sakura, where's-" was all I heard Kakashi say as he neared me, for I had passed out and fallen to the ground, just like the building that held my two best friends just seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3 truth

_- Sakura's Point of View -_

A strand of light that broke through my curtains and played against my eyelids until they opened. I looked around for a moment and look at the boring, white room. Then thoughts of the previous day came flooding through my mind; I quickly tossed on some clothes that had been slung carelessly on the floor and darted out the building. Images of the fire from yesterday flashed before my eyes as my feet hit the pavement at an insane speed. Naruto had tried to be a super hero by jumping into the burning hospital that Sasuke had been in. Although I should have been used to him pulling such stupid stunts, I still worried for him. No normal human could have withstood a building crushing him or her. But then again, Naruto had never been normal. Could he have possibly escaped death?

"Sakura, where do you think you're going?" Kakashi-sensei asked, coming out of nowhere and grabbing my wrist.

"I have to see if Naruto is alright. A building fell on top of him!" I growled impatiently while trying to pull away from him.

"Naruto? He's fine. But I thought that you would have asked for Sasuke first. Hmm, oh well. That's none of my business," he said with a shrug.

"I did! Well, um… I meant Sasuke. I only care about him! Naruto is an idiot who always manages to survive the weirdest crap. He could be in the middle of an explosion and not have a scratch. He's like a cat…"

Kakashi gave me a, "you're rambling like a moron, so you must be guilty" look.

With a roll of my eyes, I shrugged out of his grip just in time to see Naruto coming around the corner. Tears filled my eyes, and I started to tremble and shake. Within seconds, I was in Naruto's arms, crying. "Naruto, I didn't mean anything I said! I'm so sorry!"

We stood there for a moment in complete silence. When I grew tired of waiting for him to reply, I looked up into his eyes, hoping to find the reason for his unusual quietness. What I found scared me down to the bone. Although he did not have any scratches or bruises on him, he still seemed lifeless and cold. His normally energetic and happy gaze was now filled with anger and hate. His blue eyes promised nothing.

"Sasuke's awake if you want to see him. It seems you guys have some stuff to talk about. He wouldn't shut up about you when he was asleep last night, and he's still worried. Best you go to him," he said in a cold, mean tone. His glare seemed to pierce right through me. But that was only the beginning. "Since all he wants is your company, I'll just leave. Who knows, I might even find someone who wants me around." Then, he pushed me off of him and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

All I could do was gape like a fish. His words had hit me like a slap to the face. I would have much rather preferred that type of main than the kind that was seeping into my heart now. "Kakashi-sensei," I whispered," "what should I do now?" it was a silly question, but he was my teacher and friend. It was sort of his job to help me out.

"That's not my call. You should have been more considerate to his feelings."

"But I didn't know he was there! I might not have said the things I did had I known," I looked down to the ground and started to cry. That still did not make what I said right. I still meant every word. _Naruto, please forgive me, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, _I cried silently.

I did not run after him. He d did not deserve me to go after him. All I could do was just cry. Once I got most of the tears out, I went to go see Sasuke.

After a few words of greeting, Sasuke told me that Naruto had stayed with me through most of the night before coming to see him.

"Naruto's leg got hurt," he said, " He was limping earlier, but I think he's fine now."

My already bleeding heart started to dissolve in all of the pain and regret. Not only had I insulted him, but he had also been hurt while trying to save Sasuke. Could this get any worse?

Once I was sure that Sasuke would be all right, I left the hospital and went home. I lay down on my bed, and started to think about Naruto and what he had said. Before I realized what I was doing, my fist had slammed into the wall in frustration, leaving a hole in it.

"Crap, why can't I stop thinking about him? Why?" I screamed at myself.

Naruto had always had a rough life, having no parents or other family members. Sasuke had a similar life, and so they had made easy friends as children. They ignored everyone else in school and kept to themselves until I arrived. Having no other friends, I put all of my energy into getting to know them until we became inseparable. And the boys were fine with keeping it that way: friends. But I had to go screw it all up by falling in love with Sasuke. Maybe if I had not been so spoiled, we would not be in this situation. Naruto and I would be sitting next to Sasuke, laughing and joking like usual. But I was not capable of being a good friend. So, instead, we were all hurt by something as stupid as my selfishness. Why did I always have to ruin everything?

At some point during the day, I had cried myself to sleep. When I woke again, the sun was slowly seeping back behind the mountains. I had wasted an entire day doing nothing but throwing a huge pity party. But I was tired of crying and feeling sorry for myself. I was not just going to let my friendship with Naruto end because of a few things I said. That was not the kind of person I was.

So, I picked myself up and headed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I picked out two of the prettiest lilies, one for Sasuke and the other for Naruto, wherever he was. I dropped by the hospital, hoping to check up on Sasuke one last time in case I did not return for some time, but he was asleep. Not wanting to disappear without notice, I left a small note on the windowsill explaining what I was doing. Then, I put the lily in a cup of water, kissed Sasuke's pale forehead, and darted out of the building.

At first, I did not know where I was going, but as I made my way to his apartment, I had an epiphany.

_"Who knows, I might even find someone who wants me around."_

Naruto's words echoed in my head for a moment before a light bulb turned on above my head. There was only one other person that Naruto cared about as much as Sasuke. He lived in he desert, which was about a three-day travel if I left within the hour, but I did not care. I would go any distance; do anything necessary to get my friend back. So, I made my decision without a second thought. I would go to the Village Hidden in the Sand and find Naruto's friend Gaara. If he could not help me, then I would search every city in the nearby countries. Either way, I _was_ going to save my friend, whether he liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4 leaving

-Naruto's point of view-

I came storming out of that hospital without a second thought. I was so mad at her and tired of her selfishness. This was the last time I was going to take this kind of treatment. My leg hurt from all this running, but what hurt the most of all was the hole in my chest.

'_I only care about him!'_

'_Naruto is an idiot who always manages to survive the weirdest crap.'_

These things flowed through my mined. Why was she like this? I've always tried to be nice to her. A little goofy from time to time, but we have always been close friends. Then she fell in love with Sasuke, and I was fine with that for a while until _I_ fell for _her_. But she didn't see it that way. She pushed me farther and farther away. But some how we still stayed friends.

I finally reached my apartment. I lay there in my bed, feet in pain. I wasn't ready for all this running. I had been asleep for a day, but because my leg was fractured, I was ready to pass out again. I fell into a deep sleep.

The light danced in my face teasing me from my sleep. When I awoke, I noticed it was getting late. The sun was almost at the mountains. It was then that it hit me. I needed to leave and find some place were people appreciated me. I would head to the Village Hidden in the Sand because if anything, Gaara would appreciate my company. Yea, he's a little weird from time to time. And he doesn't talk much, but it's just because he's so shy. Even so, he is a good friend, and we get along very well. The best part was that we had similar pasts.

Firm on my decision, I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, never looking back.

I reached a train station and paid my way in. Before I got on the train, I called Gaara to let him know I was on the way. The best part of not having parents was that they could not tell me what to do. And it was summer break, so I would not get in trouble for missing school. Then again, I never planned on going back there. I sat on the train wondering what Kakashi-sensei was doing; if he was listening to Sakura complain like she always does. Was she missing me? No, probably not. She doesn't care about me anyway, so why should I care about her? As the train crossed the land I slowly fell asleep.

"All stops for the Village Hidden in the Sand, please get off now," the voice on the intercom said. I awoke and got off the train. Gaara's brother was waiting for me at the car line, ready to take me to their house. Once there, he left us alone to talk about what had happened.

"So Sakura said that to your face"? Gaara asked while looking like he didn't care.

"Well not exactly. She said it to Kakashi-sensei. I just over heard her," I told him.

"Well it sounds like an accident, and why did you come here? I have no need for this trouble." He said

"Oh, please let me stay with you! I have no were else to go… Why are you so mean to me? You could be nice for once," I said while pouting, looking at him with sad eyes to make him feel bad.

"I guess you can stay with me for a little while. It's not like I have anything else to do," Gaara said with a small smile.

"Yay! Thanks Gaara! You're the best," I said as I hugged him.

"Get off me Naruto. One condition though, you have to work here like any other shinobi that lives here. Is that a fair trade?" Gaara asked me. I was shocked to hear him say this normally. He tries to make the least amount of caring that he can, but now he is going out of his way to help me.

"Yes, that's fine! I can do that!" I exclaimed with pride.

"Kankuro, Temari, please help Naruto find a place to stay and get him a job while you're at it. I will not have any of _my_ Shinobi's out of work," He said with a small smile. It was weird to see him smile; I didn't know that he could.

"So, Kankuro, Temari, how have you two been?" It felt weird to speak to them, but I was bored and didn't like staying quiet for too long. Plus I was longing to talk to somebody again, even if it was those two. Although I was trying to strike a conversation with them, it didn't feel right.

After a long moment Temari finally said, "Don't you dear take advantage of Gaara's hospitality. If you hurt him or anything, I will kill you myself."

"I agree with Temari. If you hurt him in anyway I'll kill you too," Kankuro added.

I sat in silence for a while. I didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, I said, "Why would I ever hurt Gaara? We're best friends! I don't have a reason to do anything bad to him," I said calmly.

"Okay," They both said. Temari left to find me a job.

"Well, here this is where you'll be sleeping," Kankuro said, "Temari should be back soon so don't worry."

"Okay, I'll wait here for her," I mumbled. Not long after Kankuro left, Tamari came back and told me that I have a job at a bakery. And so began my new life with Gaara and the Sand Village.


End file.
